


From Someone Who Matters

by Point_of_no_return



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arcades, Business Partners, Canon Related, Coming Out, Drinking & Talking, Easter Eggs, First Kiss, Flowers, Friend Breakup, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gift Giving, Ken can't take the hint, M/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, friend zone, it all works out in the end, it will just take some time to get there, two idiot boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/pseuds/Point_of_no_return
Summary: An AU where Patrick Brewer meets Ken before David Rose. Ken has feelings for Patrick and Patrick just wants to remain friends. He is really enjoying getting to know the business owner of Rose Apothecary.Just because someone looks great on paper and seems like the right person doesn't actually mean they are the right oneforyou.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Ken
Comments: 88
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on my mind for a long time so I am glad to finally get it out there. It is fully written and I will post a chapter a day. 
> 
> Beta'd by [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose)

It wasn’t that Patrick Brewer _needed_ another reason to visit Rose Apothecary, he was absolutely going to welcome any opportunity that presented itself. When the white envelope stamped “ _fragile: do not bend_ ” across the front arrived in the mail, he was delighted that he would have a legitimate purpose to stop by the store. It hadn’t taken him very long to admit to himself that he was completely captivated by David Rose. Just within the short amount of time from meeting him (voicemails, teasing) and sending off his paperwork (curiosity, late night thoughts) and having the license in hand, Patrick had determined that one, David was gorgeous and two, he wanted to impress him. He was sure he’d probably spend far too long debating which frame was right, but in the end, practicality won as it so often did for Patrick, and he chose a simple silver frame.

As soon as he had time, Patrick dropped off the framed license. While his sensible frame choice might not be received particularly well, it didn’t seem to ultimately matter. Patrick was just relieved to be able finally hand it off to David, to make his business legitimate. He hoped that meeting Alexis hadn’t looked to David as if he’d been flirting, but he couldn’t tell one way or another. For as expressive as David was, he was difficult to read sometimes. He figured the next logical step was to stop by later in the day, when he was ‘in the neighborhood’ to give David some ideas he had for the store, just to help him out.

Having conjured so many different ideas to help his new acquaintance with running his business, Patrick couldn’t hold in the excitement he had for the new establishment to open in the middle of town. He never wanted to overstep his bounds, but something about David’s ideas to market local products under one brand seemed extraordinary and it was the kind of business venture Patrick had always been waiting for. Even if all David allowed him to do was offer some sound business advice, he would take it. He just wanted to help David realize the vision he had for his business and Patrick believed he had the acumen for it.

He walked purposefully into the building and found his way to where David had been standing. “Uh oh...I take it you’re here to tell me my business license has been revoked?”

“No, no, you’re all good,” Patrick said, with his sincerest smile. 

“Okay, um. My sister isn’t - isn't here, so...”

“I’m not here for your sister.” For some reason, Patrick found relief in being able to admit that to him. 

“Okay...”

Patrick began to explain how he was impressed with David’s selection in products and branding. He thought he could help… help a lot even, and wanted to support David by becoming his business partner. It wasn’t even exactly what he had gone in there to do, but when he left he felt peace and newfound confidence in what had ultimately transpired. More than anything he’d set out to know David better and left determined to get the grant funding so they could become partners at Rose Apothecary. He certainly hadn’t meant to pressure him, but he couldn’t help the way their conversation just seemed to move in that direction. Patrick could tell David wasn’t flattered as much as relieved someone with an unbiased opinion believed that his store could be viable, even lucrative. 

“Well, hey, I gotta go. I’m meeting a friend at the Cafe in a few minutes, but I can come in tomorrow? There are some forms for the grants I’ll file tonight. Does that sound good? I can be here around 9:30 am to help with product placement and whatever you need.”

“Yes, uhm. That would be very nice. Thank you, Patrick.”

“No problem, David. I think this will be good for both of us. See you tomorrow, okay?”

“Looking forward to it.” David reached out his hand and they shook hands, the dynamic having already shifted from Patrick’s casual arrival earlier. “Oh and one more thing…”  
  
Patrick raised an eyebrow, waiting.  
  
“You know if you don’t get the grant money then I’m not going to...”

“Oh, I’m gonna get the money, David.” Patrick was _determined_ . This was easily the most confident he'd ever felt and he knew it was obvious in his tone.  
  
“Oh. Okay,” David replied in a low, impressed voice. He went back to what he was doing as Patrick backed up a few steps before turning around. He turned just as he walked out, waved, and noticed how visually stunned David was.

As Patrick was crossing the street, he skipped a little and whistled a happy tune, feeling light. He felt the breeze whip through his hair and he felt...brand new.

“Well! Someone is in a good mood! Excited about dinner at Cafe Tropical, are we?” 

Patrick turned in the direction the voice was coming from and saw Ken walking toward the restaurant, trying his best to look casual with his hands in his pockets. "Oh, uh, yeah. I think I may have just become someone's business partner?"

He couldn't help the grin spreading across his face as the words left his mouth. He felt like this might be the best thing he'd ever done for himself.

“So happy for you, friend! Patrick, that’s really exciting. Drinks are on me. Let’s celebrate!” Ken had become Patrick's first friend in Schitt's Creek, outside of his landlord, Ray, and he was grateful for the acquaintance. At one point, Patrick had thought he may be attracted to Ken because he dressed to a polished shine all the way down to his toes. He also kind of acted like a bit of a fashion guru for Patrick and showed him the different designer brands that would look great on Patrick but didn’t break the budget. Ultimately, Patrick stuck with his dark wash jeans, blue button-ups, and deep brown woven belts. Ken would roll his eyes at his friend when they’d go out to the movies or have a late night whisky at the local sports bar.  
  
While Ken would tease Patrick about his fashion sense and food and sports choices, it became apparent that Ken pretty much actually loved everything about Patrick. He often tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, he just happened to have tickets to a Blue Jays game or passes to a just released movie from a client that someone 'need to use'.  
  


Patrick sometimes felt guilty accepting the work perks and Ken's generosity in general. But they were friends and friends shared things like with each other, right? Until one night at the movies when Ken made a very more-than-friends move.

  
Patrick, being the gentleman he was, let Ken hold his hand during part of the movie, because, perhaps some friends do hold hands? Whether or not that was true, concentration on any part of the movie became impossible. Ken kept trying to steal glances at Patrick and would do odd things with Patrick’s fingers and massage with his thumb during some of the slower parts of the film. Patrick was quickly beginning to realize that sitting through a romantic comedy was not a test their friendship was going to pass.

  
Halfway through the movie, Patrick put his hoodie back on and excused himself to the restroom. He needed a minute to himself, to shake off the weird vibes and splash some water on his face. When he returned to his seat, he realized Ken had pulled the armrest between the seats up, eliminating any boundary between them.

  
He figured he had no choice but to sit down, but did so carefully, staying as far to his own side as he could. He tried to stealthily move his popcorn to the side that would separate he and Ken. Even though the popped kernels had long gone cold, shoveling them into his mouth kept his hand busy and therefore unavailable to Ken, who finally took the hint and retreated to his own side again. 

  
Patrick stayed still, body rigid to the point of discomfort for the remainder of the movie, just to try to make sure he wasn't unintentionally giving any signals. ‘ _How did this get so messy on a random Wednesday night?’,_ he wondered. All he wanted was a friend he could enjoy the simple stuff with, but it was becoming apparent that Ken wanted so much more than Patrick was willing to give. When they walked back to their cars, Patrick made his intentions of their friendship known.

  
The sorrowful and more than disappointed sound coming from Ken’s voice was enough to make him cringe while walking to the parking lot. “Is something wrong, Patrick? You seem _different_ . Was it something I did?”  
  
“Ken…”  
  
“ Oh my god, you’re not actually gay, are you? Oh my god, I misread-.“

“No, Ken, I am... That’s not…” _Come on, Brewer, use your words. “_ Ken, _look_. Sorry to cut you off. I just think I should be honest. I just moved to town and when we met at the bar watching the Jay’s game, I was glad to have met someone I could talk to and call a friend here.”

“Oh, I see.” Ken grimaced, taking in his words.

“No, sorry. I mean... _fuck._ I’m really terrible at this, okay? I came here, to Schitt’s Creek, because I ran away from a relationship that was doomed to fail and when I came _here_ I didn’t know why I left. All I need right now is a friend and that’s the only thing I can be for you. I want us to be friends. But...can you handle being _just_ my friend?”   
  


Scrubbing his own face, he took in the journey of Ken's expressions from recognition to sadness, to acceptance. He looked at Patrick with the biggest shining doe-eyes Patrick had ever seen. It was enough that it almost made his heart ache for his friend. “Y-yes, Patrick. Of course.” Ken continued to peer at Patrick, a question he was hesitant to ask clearly hanging on the tip of his tongue. With an exasperated sigh, Patrick continued, finding the words he’d been struggling to say out loud for weeks. 

  
"You're the first person I'm saying this out loud to, because you obviously picked up on something I haven't even necessarily been ready to admit to myself..." Patrick took a deep breath. “ _Yes_...”

“Yes? Yes what?”

“Yes, I’m gay. I didn’t know how to say it. You’re the only person who knows, but I’ve done a lot of soul searching lately and-“ 

Ken grabbed him right then and pulled him close for a long hug. 

Patrick gripped his shoulders and sunk his head on his shoulder, allowing a few tears to fall. 

Ken rubbed his back and whispered, “It’s okay, Patrick. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you.” 

Patrick hadn’t planned on telling Ken his revelation, but here he was spilling his guts on Ken’s designer sweater. The tears were unexpected, too, but he was relieved that their conversation hit a turning point where they could lean on each other as normal friends would. 

  
Ken made sure Patrick was okay to drive after they talked a little longer next to their cars and Patrick drove home, feeling like one of the weights on his shoulders had been lifted. 

  
The next day, a bouquet of yellow roses and baby’s breath had arrived to Ray’s house. Patrick looked at the note.

_Patrick,_

_It takes a lot of courage to figure out who you are and accept it. So glad we have become good friends in this small town._

_Yours, Ken_

  
Patrick smiled at the bouquet and placed the arrangement on his desk. When Ray came around and asked who’d they’d come from, Patrick smiled sincerely and said “They’re from a friend. Thanks, Ray.”

  
“Well, they have very good taste, Patrick,” Ray said and leaned over to smell the roses with a deep breath.

  
Tucking the little note into his desk, Patrick texted Ken to let him know he appreciated the flowers and that had been the first thing he had seen when he came downstairs. Ken replied immediately with a couple of rows of rainbow, thumbs up, and flower emojis. 

  
Patrick smiled to himself. It was such a relief to have someone in his life who knew his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets to know David a little more and even dreams about him by the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd again by [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose)

Later That week when an M. Night Shyamalan marathon was playing at the movies, Patrick invited David to join him. David Was not particularly fond of Shyamalan films, and politely declined, saying if there was ever a Julia Style’s-a-thon to keep him in mind.  
  
That night Patrick, Ray, Ken, and Ken’s brother, Tommy, who was visiting that day, all went for the full eight hour screening. Afterward, Ken offered to take everyone out for ice cream. Ken also bought Patrick a chocolate chip cookie “for the road”, saying it looked like he’d had a rough day. Stepping closer to Patrick, he rubbed his shoulders for a bit to let Patrick know he ‘was there for him if he wanted to talk’. Patrick tried to take the cookie and the touch as a reminder he had a friend and support system, because they’d talked about this. They were friends.  
  


The following day, after an extra long afternoon hike, Patrick came back to the house to find a long white box with a blue bow tied around it on the porch. Hoping it was a “ _Welcome to Rose Apothecary!”_ or “ _Excited to be business partners!”_ gesture from David _,_ Patrick’s stomach dropped when he saw the note. Ken’s handwriting was on the small paper peeking out of the elegant eggplant colored lilies perfectly arranged inside on a bed of baby blue tissue paper. _“For You! I hope these make you smile. Yours, Ken”_ Instead of feeling excited and pleased like he had with the first arrangement of flowers, he frowned.  
  
Holding the box of lilies, he sat down at the kitchen table perplexed. He rested his chin in his hand, looking at the delicate arrangement. _Fuck._ Clearly, Ken needed to be reminded of their... _no. No, this was just … another friendly (?) gesture and nothing more._ Patrick tried to convince himself and opened up his phone to text Ken. But instead of texting him, he paused, and that was when David’s phone number flashed across the screen. Immediately, there were bolts of electricity racing up Patrick’s spine.  
  
“Hey! David, how are you?” David groaned over the phone making Patrick giggle. “That good, huh?”  
  
“You’re a morning person, Patrick, and that’s a personal flaw of yours, not mine.”  
  
"You are indeed correct, David, I _am_ a morning person. And I’m so glad we’ve already reached a point where we’re comfortable talking about each other’s faults, so I have a list for you…” Patrick chuckled as David cut him off before he could start on his imaginary roster of complaints.  
  
“Mmm…. Okay. Nope. No thank you.” David paused for a moment, then continued. “The reason why I’m calling is I was hoping we could have lunch? I could run some ideas by you that I had for some of the vendors a few towns over?” 

  
Patrick didn’t need to hear any more. He was already stripping down to take a quick shower while talking to David about where they were going for... ‘lunch’.  
  
“Yes. Of course. But, David, it’s actually almost 4:00 pm, so really it’s closer to dinner. I will meet you in 20 minutes, though.” He could hear David’s exasperated sigh on the other end of the line, making him laugh once more. “See you soon.” 

  
Patrick showered and dressed in nearly record time, to meet David at the Cafe since it was really their only option.  
  
Their extremely late _lunch_ proved to be one of the best brainstorming sessions Patrick had ever had. The whole affair was like a dance of give and take and back and forth. Sometimes David would take the lead and Patrick would follow or Patrick would lead with some of his own suggestions . David would tilt his head back, laughing at some of the ideas Patrick had about body milk and other products. Patrick found himself admitting he had no idea what was meant for moisturizing different areas of the body to make it smoother, when it clearly amused David so much.

  
Patrick was both amazed and delighted at how effortless this was, they could banter, and they could build on each other’s thoughts in a way that seemed like they’d been working together for years, instead of just days. He was so thoroughly involved in the conversation with David, he startled when he received a text notification. A glance at his phone let him know it was Ken, asking about the flowers, had he gotten them and what did he think? Unsure of how to respond and unwilling to turn his attention from David long enough to think about it, he ignored the message

  
There was no way was anyone going to ruin this moment between him and his business partner. Even though the topics of discussion were bobbing and weaving along the line of “business”, this was important to him. Important to them becoming a stronger team. At one point, he even found himself grabbing at David’s hand when he started talking about some fainting goats that scared Alexis so much she herself had passed out after three of them fell over around her. Patrick couldn’t remember when he had last laughed so hard.  
  
That night after Patrick dropped David off at the motel, he finally texted Ken to let him know he had received the flowers and thought it was a nice gesture, but really, it was _not_ necessary. He didn’t receive a response back from Ken, as he drove home and then crashed hard on his bed.  
  
Ever since moving to Schitt’s Creek, Patrick hadn’t been himself as much of a dreamer, whether the conscious or unconscious realm. When he had been engaged to Rachel, the only dreams he had were nightmares telling him how much of a mistake it was for him to be marrying this woman he had thought he loved since they were teens.

  
But later that night, Patrick was deep into a dream of David. He was sitting next to him, reading a book, touching his face lightly, whispering sweet things to him. He was fighting off sleep, his face resting on David’s stomach, he could feel himself smiling into his pillow. Dream David giggled and kept stroking his face. “There you are, Patrick. You’re so beautiful when you sleep.” He leaned down to kiss Patrick’s head and Patrick took a deep inhale, expecting the warm, spicy scent of David. But what he could smell was not.. , _wait, what is that, is that…_  
  
Patrick blinked his eyes open until he was fully awake and looked up to see that someone was indeed stroking his face. 

  
It was _Ken. Just …_ right there, reading a book, like he belonged in the room. In Patrick’s bed. There was another bouquet of flowers on Patrick’s end table. Ken reached out to Patrick’s face again. 

He shot up and scooted away from Ken, putting as much space between them as the bed would allow.  
  
_What the fuck was going on?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Patrick knew he’d only had a couple of glasses of wine at dinner with David. It had been questionable at best, but he knew he hadn’t been drunk._

Had there been something else?  
  
_Oh dear Jesus..._  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick addresses Ken in his bedroom and then later on receives a gift from David.  
> Can Ken stop self sabotaging enough to keep their friendship going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so much fun to write from a small idea that has now sprouted legs, arms, horns, and wings.
> 
> so yes, you are reading right....there will actually be 5 chapters because these boys haven't said nearly enough yet.
> 
> Beta'd again by [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose)

  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Patrick spat, this time not caring if he hurt Ken’s feelings. Coming to Patrick’s house and into his room crossed a boundary so wildly he couldn’t even process it all yet.  
  
“Please don’t be mad, Patrick. Ray was here and opened the door when I dropped these off,” Ken gestured towards the flowers. He smiled at Patrick, who continued to scoot away and was starting to search for a hoodie to pull on . “I didn’t think it would be a big deal,” Ken said, his eyes downcast.  
  
Patrick stared at him, incredulous. “Well, uhm, let me tell you... this is a _big fucking deal_ , Ken! I didn’t ask you to come over! What made you think it was okay to just _be_ in here? While I was sleeping?!”  
  
“I- well, I wanted to take you out for breakfast? You looked like a little sleeping angel and I just thought it would be okay if I read something while I waited for you to wake up. I can- I can go…”  
  
“You just...you can’t _do_ this. If you want to see me, you need to _ask_ me.”  
  
“Okay, I will. But I have to ask, what were you dreaming about?” 

  
Patrick stood blinking at him, unwilling to even begin to answer the question. He still felt extremely creeped out and needed to take a shower to get the _ick_ off of himself.  
  
“Ken, I just… I need you to go now. But...maybe... we can catch up... later?” 

Ken sighed, “I guess I can’t get anything right with you, can I Patrick? You don’t have to answer that.” 

Patrick didn’t even try to. What could he even say to a question like that?

  
After escorting Ken down the stairs and then locking the door for good measure, Patrick sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. The first thing he thought of was David’s face, as he had just seen in his dream. He blinked his eyes open, knowing the next thing he needed to do was figure out why he was having dreams about David. He was feeling a little off-kilter about it and knew it was time for another hike up to Rattlesnake Point. With an hour to spare, he put his hiking clothes on, grabbed a bottle of water, and took off for the hike and to sort out the confusing thoughts in his head.  
  
Patrick was glad to spend the morning and afternoon with David unboxing product. Having their normal banter between them made him feel more settled, after the unpleasant way his day had started and then the realization he was having feelings for this person he had gone into business with. Discovering the new information he had a crush, Patrick was suddenly very unsure how to proceed with David. He had spent the last few months being pursued by someone he wasn’t interested in and had a terrible feeling David might not see him as a romantic interest. He certainly wasn’t going to push himself on David in any inappropriate way. Not knowing how to move forward, but also not wanting to disrupt the flow of their friendship, Patrick thought that taking his time to get to know David was the right call and hoped for the courage to one day let him know how he felt.  
  
The following day another set of flowers showed up at Patrick’s door.  
  


Ray began teasing Patrick that he had a secret admirer and wondered who it was, offering joking guesses like Ronnie or Bob. Patrick would wave Ray off and stick the cards in his desk. For several days in a row there was a new arrangement delivered: roses for apology or friendly Gerber daisies. 

Each time a new bouquet showed up on his doorstep, Patrick became a little more irritated. It was all just too fucking much and being nice was not the answer with Ken anymore, obviously. 

Patrick was worried that even a night of watching movies and eating pizza would be too much with Ken now, that he would take it to mean more than it did. He needed a friend. Not… whatever _this_ was. This needed to stop. Or at the very least, he needed a break. How disappointing it was for him to have this predicament with his first friend in a new town, but the situation being as it was, he couldn’t continue to ignore his feelings about it.  
  


Knowing he had to do something more assertive, Patrick shot a quick text to Ken asking if he could come by the house. Not wanting to invite him in, Patrick met him outside at the picnic table.   
  
  
Ken approached, arms open to give him a hug before he could even step away. When Patrick sat down at the table, Ken presented him with tickets to an upcoming championship game that was impossible to score seats.  
  
“Ken...” Patrick already felt like this was going to go badly. ”These tickets are amazing and I am flattered you wanted to ask me to the game, but I am going to have to decline.”  
  
“Oh. Why?”  
  
“Yes. This just isn’t working out. I wanted to be friends, but I feel like… we’re not on the same page. And when I keep getting these flowers from you, I just feel a lot of guilt.”  
  
“Oh, Patrick, please don’t...”  
  
“Let me just get this out, okay Ken?” He wanted his voice to stay steady.  
Ken got quiet and let Patrick talk. “W-we need a break. I have been clear about what I want out of this friendship and I know that you want something more out of it. Something I can’t give you. I think we just need some time apart. I’m sorry to be so blunt about it.”  
  
“Oh,” Ken said, looking down at the picnic table, unable to look at Patrick. “I see. Well, I’m sorry you feel that way.”  
  
“Me too, I thought we could be friends, but we just need a break. It will be good for us, and we can come back and see where we are alright? Just, give me, like, three months.”  
  
“Okay, Patrick. I understand. I’ll give you, your, uhm, space.” 

  
And just like that, Ken was gone. Patrick wasn’t sure whether to feel relieved or guilty.

  
One more set of flowers came a couple of days later. 

_  
Patrick,_

_Hey friend! Hope that this hiatus brings us closer in the end. I figured you needed cheering up after that Jays game, but if not, maybe you can pass them onto someone else._

_-Ken_

  
Rather than have them sit around the house and make him uncomfortable every time he saw them, Patrick took the flowers to Rose Apothecary and placed them in a vase at the center of the cash wrap. When David noticed them, he was so excited to see the blooms in his store that he googled the meaning of each flower in the arrangement. When Patrick saw David’s hands dance along each of the petals and stems, he forgot all about his stress with Ken and got to enjoy the florals with his business partner that week. Patrick always wanted to see that look of pure joy on his face. 

  
Things at Rose Apothecary were quickly picking up and the way Patrick was spending his time was changing. He was trading beer nights at the bar with Ken or tv marathons with Ray for late nights of unpacking boxes with David or updating inventory on the ever-growing spreadsheets. 

David would occasionally tease Patrick that he had a business boner for Microsoft Excel.   
  
“Do you need some private time?” Davide would jab, leaving Patrick to joke back that he and data planning have had a very on-again/off-again relationship.  
  
Patrick loved that they had inside jokes already, like they were developing a language of their own. Patrick found that what he had been doing to entertain himself had become a thing of the past. His new passion was the store with an impeccably dressed, dreamer like David Rose to spend all his time with. He was beginning to believe he was living his best life.  
  
At times Patrick would feel guilty, especially after a long night of eating pizza and guzzling cocktails at the motel with David and his infamous family. He sometimes thought of Ken and how in the short time that he had known the Roses, especially David, he hadn't ever had as enjoyable a time with Ken in the four months he had known him. Ken had been there for Patrick when he moved into town and he was grateful for that, but he was starting to realize Stevie, David, and Alexis were his people.  
  
When it came to the Roses, it wasn’t just the flamboyant nature Moira bestowed or how easy it was to talk to Johnny about business ethics, making David’s head spin in the midst of it all. That was all a part of it. Where the real magic happened was in the friendship blooming between the two business owners at Rose Apothecary.  
  
After the official launch of Rose Apothecary, which Ken had attended and bought a full skin care regimen in support of his close friend, Ken was continuing to do as Patrick had requested and gave him his space. Patrick wondered how he could find the time to hang out with Ken again, what with his new life. He even asked himself if he was becoming a cliché because often when other men began to hit on him at the store, he would tell them he was just too busy. It was the truth; between balancing all of the responsibilities of handling their business, he was stretched thin. Patrick and David had been taking short road trips which were often overnight, packed into some uncomfortable hotel situations, there wasn’t any room for a romance in Patrick’s life. Nor did he want it. e, Patrick was perfectly content to see David morning, noon, and evening, and sometimes into the early morning.  
  
One particular Tuesday , after picking up David’s coffee and his own tea, he walked in whistling something he’d heard from the movie David and he had fallen asleep at Ray’s watching. _La La Land_ hit so many of Patrick’s interests and reminded him how much he missed singing and playing guitar. He was going to mention to David of his idea for an Open Mic Night at the store when he walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.

  
There on the cash counter stood an arrangement of the most beautiful white flowers Patrick had ever seen. He groaned thinking of whom they were most certainly from. Instantly he felt sick, as if he had been conditioned as Pavlov’s dog to have this reaction based on the past. Setting the beverages down and walking to the counter, he looked a little closer at the arrangement. There were white stargazers, calla lilies, and hydrangeas towering in the vase, and it was enough to take his breath away. It really was the most spectacular arrangement Ken had ever gifted him, but it filled Patrick with feelings of disrespect and almost...rage.

“Patrick, is that you?” David called out from the back room. 

Patrick continued to stand there frozen in front of the stargazers, taking in their heavenly scent. 

David peeked his head out and then looked between what must have been an utterly shocked Patrick and the blooms. “Hey! Oh, do you like them?” David asked tentatively and gestured to the arrangement with a glittering hand. A generator switched on in Patrick’s brain signaling that these were from _David_ and not from _Ken_.

“D-David, _you_ bought these flowers?”  
  
“Yeah, do you not like them?” A crease was forming on David’s forehead and Patrick felt the desperate need to ease it away.. “This was just...I can take them back to the motel later...I just thought…”

“No! David, Please. These are the most stunning....I can’t even tell you how beautiful these are. Are… are these for me?” 

“Mmhm, I just have seen you bring flowers to the store so many times and I thought maybe you might like something a little more fragrant.”  
  
“David, I really mean this, _thank you_ . You didn’t have to do this though…”  
  
“No, I really wanted to,” David interrupted Patrick, “You have been such a big asset to the store and… to me. I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
  
“Plenty, David. You had the vision for this place, I just help out when I can.”  
  
“You do so much more than that, Patrick. Before you came here to help I felt lost. You somehow, I don’t know, _found me_ . Wow, that sounds really crazy and I just said that. To you. Out loud.”  
  
“David, you’re brilliant. Don’t let anyone say otherwise. And, honestly, I feel like you kind of found me, too,” Patrick explained. If there had been any suspicious emotion to his tone, David didn’t mention it.  
  
“I am so glad that you decided to join me on this business adventure, Patrick,” David said, placing his hand on Patrick’s at the counter. “You’ll never know exactly what it means to me.. that you would believe in me like this..” David cleared his throat like he was trying to fight off some sort of feeling that was about to overwhelm him. “Mmm, well how about I pick up some breakfast before the shipments come in today?” He didn’t wait for Patrick’s answer, he already knew all of the menu items at Cafe Tropical that Patrick liked. 

  
Patrick smiled, thinking how grateful he was now that he’d be strong enough to leave his old life to pursue a new one. This was _home._ _  
_  
At the end of the long, but very productive day, Patrick had taken a few of the stargazer stems home to freshen up his room. He woke the next morning to a room filled with the most lovely perfumed scent, and it filled him with an almost overwhelming joy in his chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of how much he appreciated getting flowers from David, to be gifted something from him. It made Patrick feel seen, as if David was recognizing this was one of his love languages even if the thoughts of love and intimacy weren’t fully registering in his brain.  
  


* * *

  
Three months had passed, just as Ken and Patrick agreed upon, to respectfully give one another some distance. On exactly the day that marked three months, Ken had called Patrick sounding almost desperate to talk to him, proposing they grab a bite to eat in Elmdale. Patrick, who had had enough time to believe he may have missed his friend, accepted. He was very careful to not give any kind of impression it was a _date_ for trepidation that he would give Ken the wrong idea.  
  
Patrick never wanted to be seen as a tease or someone who led people on. He had seen it happen one too many times to friends of his and that was not a character trait he ever wanted to have. He was always straightforward with his intentions. Ken, just didn't understand before that Patrick only wanted to be friends. So this time around, he was going to take extra measures to remind Ken he wanted to _just_ be friends and he wanted to do that in the most non-asshole way possible. 

Sooner rather than later, that attempt proved futile. 

As soon as Patrick was back in Ken’s life, his affections for Patrick kicked back up a few notches. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck ?!” David screeched, “How is this a bed and breakfast? The food is terrible and it feels like we’re sleeping outside!”
> 
> “I don’t know David, I was -” Patrick was cut off by a sudden lurch in his position.
> 
> Not knowing what just happened, but hearing the thunder clap so loud it sounded like it was directly over them, Patrick sprang from the bed looking at it like it was possessed. Upon inspection from the lightning that kept flashing through the windows, Patrick saw that the bedpost had shifted and the frame was now lopsided. Great.
> 
> “Move over, David,” he said, bringing his blanket and pillow with him.
> 
> “Uh, and what is wrong with your bed?” David gestured wildly, the rings catching the light as he waved them through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Tags! Check them out! Also, there are little Easter eggs in there so bonus points if you can figure them out. There are a few.  
> This chapter and the next were super fun to write. Oh yeah...and my beta [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) encouraged me to add another chapter so there will be 6 instead of 5. Otherwise this was going to be a monster of a chapter.

  
Patrick figured that January would be the best time to start thinking about budgeting and searching outside the box of their normal vendors. It was time for growth and one particular potential vendor in Agoura Hills, four hours east, made what they heard were the softest alpaca throws. The vintner at the farm had also enticed them with a complimentary stay at the bed and breakfast, if they would also sample the wine made from different fruits the farm was testing out.  
  
The tour of the facilities David and Patrick were given was the most unconventional either had ever had before. Most of the wines on site were made from beets or radishes, turning their mouths ugly shades of mauve after a single sip. At one point Patrick asked David what his favorite blend was and David mumbled something incoherently. “What’s that David?” He said teasingly.  
  
“I said radish!” David exclaimed drunkenly, making Patrick explode in a fit of tipsy giggles. David clearly didn’t realize what decibel he’d just shouted. 

They retreated to the bedroom they had to share because the others were being renovated, but this wasn’t their first experience having to share a room on a road trip. They had developed a routine for trips like these and Patrick could always see the tell-tale signs for when to get David back to the room to do his skin care regimen before he was completely ready to pass out. Between the wines, chocolates, almonds, a horrifying display of pork at dinner, an oncoming storm, and the Grimm’s Fairy Tales the farmer told them before bedtime which was just as terrifying as dinner, they were ready to sleep.  
  
Patrick helped David walk drowsily down the hall toward their room. He let David lean on him when David gave a sweet sleepy sound and took Patrick’s hand in his, twining their fingers together and resting his head on Patrick’s shoulder. As if it was the easiest thing in the world and didn’t feed into Patrick’s hope of something more. Feeling the warmth radiate through his body, Patrick leaned into it and squeezed David’s hand.  
  
Soon after David had washed his face to the extent he was satisfied with, he was getting under the covers of his bed which was just a few feet from Patrick’s. The storm had finally come rolling in and the thunder shook the room.  
  
“What the _fuck_ ?!” David screeched, “How is this a bed and breakfast? The food is terrible and it feels like we’re sleeping outside!”  
  
“I don’t know David, I was -” Patrick was cut off by a sudden lurch in his position.  
  
Not knowing what just happened, but hearing the thunder clap so loud it sounded like it was directly over them, Patrick sprang from the bed looking at it like it was possessed. Upon inspection from the lightning that kept flashing through the windows, Patrick saw that the bedpost had shifted and the frame was now lopsided. _Great._ _  
__  
_“Move over, David,” he said, bringing his blanket and pillow with him.  
  
“Uh, and what is wrong with _your_ bed?” David gestured wildly, the rings catching the light as he waved them through the air.  
  
“David, look at it! The legs are all jacked up and I am not getting back into it. Frankly, I think it could be haunted.” 

  
David looked over at the bed with tired drunk eyes and then lifted up the covers to allow Patrick inside them.  
  
“Fine, but if you or Casper kick, I’m throwing you both out of this bed,” David said.  
  
“Noted,” Patrick replied with a huff of a laugh and slid himself next to David, but carefully not touching him. The beds were only queen-size and Patrick wondered how on earth David was coping in a twin bed at the motel when he barely fit the queen here. “David…” he continued to say, “I wanna thank you for letting me into your life and sharing exper...experiences like this with you." Patrick was hiccupping which made David shake the bed when he laughed. “Stop laughing, David, I can’t help it!”   
  


David turned to look at Patrick momentarily to see him illuminated by the lightning close by. He bit his lip while listening to his business partner hiccup next to him.  
  
“You know, David,” he began to confess. “I- If we had never met, I would never know what beet wine and mashed beets taste like…” He finished speaking, his face meeting David’s on the pillow.  
  
“Hush. You know we’re going to have the worst hangovers tomorrow from that radish-flavored nail polish remover. And, honestly, I’m grateful, and kind of surprised, none of it has come back up yet.”  
  
“Ew…”  
  
“You act like it’s not a possibility. .”  
  
Earlier, Patrick began to drink because he knew he was going to share a room with David again. And the way he looked at night, so soft and snugly in his pajamas, Patrick knew he would need some liquid courage to get through. There he was, lying next to David and trying to get his breathing to slow down, but his rabbiting heartbeat was telling him to make a move. So he did. Just as he tapped on David’s shoulder, another thunderclap hit hard, making them both startle. David looked over his shoulder and up at Patrick.  
  
“Everything okay, Patrick?” 

  
That was the million dollar question. No, everything was not okay with Patrick. All he wanted was to express to David how he felt and he was so close. David looked so patient and open. Patrick wanted to lean in and could almost feel it; his hand reaching for David’s neck, gliding around to the back to bring David’s face closer. The little gasp he would hear before brushing their lips together in the dark, and then another thunderclap tore him out of the fantasy.  
  
“Uhm, yeah, I was just…” It was now or never, “...actually I am going to get a bottled water down the hall. It’s, uh, a little muggy in here. Do- do you want anything?” Patrick, still unsure of himself, chose the _never_ option, and for a brief moment he thought he could see disappointment wash over David’s face.   
  
“No, I’m okay. Thank you. Just... hurry back. I’m starting to think this place is haunted, too.”  
  
“Ha!” Patrick laughed, pulling himself out of bed. He trudged down the hall to retrieve the water he said he was going to get but didn’t actually need. It was just an excuse; his heart and head leading him in two different directions. When Patrick came back to the room, David was asleep.  
  
In the morning, when Patrick woke to David’s arm wrapped around him, he clutched onto it with his own and fell back to sleep until he woke up again to a cold place at his side. David was already downstairs eating breakfast as he had been promised blueberry pancakes and fresh bacon the night before. Both men nursed their hangovers with the greasy meal before signing agreements with the vintners and farmers for the alpaca products and forgoing the vegetable wines fermented there. 

* * *

On their way back to Schitt’s Creek, Patrick started up a conversation. “David, I have a question for you,” he began. “I just want to pick your brain for a minute.”

“Okay…”  
  
“Have you ever... had a friend who just wouldn’t take the hint you didn’t like them in quite the same way they liked you?” He looked at David, who was wincing and squeezing the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were turning white.  
  
“I don’t know that I...uhm...that I’ve ever had that issue,” he said, looking flushed and embarrassed. 

  
Patrick wondered what would make David react that way and almost told David to forget he even asked. But he kept going, “It’s just that, I have this friend, and he keeps giving me gifts and I keep telling him we are just friends and, well, he even showed up at my house while I was sleeping…”  
  
“Oh my god!” David was aghast. “Is this someone I know?”  
  
“No, David, I don’t think you don’t know him.” He studied David’s posture, which had just relaxed, making Patrick more at ease. “He was my first friend in town and I’m just worried I will have to let him down even more than I have, because he just won’t get it. I don’t know how many times I have to explain to him I am just not interested. I am not that guy, I don’t dick around with someone’s emotions. I had a girlfriend of fifteen years who I didn’t even know I was leading on because I didn’t know I was gay, so…so I would never want to do that to a person again. Ever.”  
  
David sighed, “Wow, that’s a lot to unpack.” He gave Patrick’s leg a quick squeeze before bringing his hand back to hold the steering wheel. “I don’t know exactly what you’re going through because most people don’t stick around in my life, so I wouldn’t know what someone like that is like. It sounds nice to be wanted though.”  
  
“Well, let me tell you David, it isn’t. It’s just another way of not respecting that no means no.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Patrick wasn’t sure what happened, but David’s hands were running nervously over the steering wheel next to him. Patrick wasn’t sure how to calm him, but he thought he could at least try. If anything, he wondered if some of his responses might confirm his suspicion that perhaps David was reciprocating his burgeoning affection.  
  
“I-I mean by someone you don’t have those feelings for. I think if you have feelings for someone and they’re unrequited that can hurt badly…and I know I am hurting Ken. I don’t want to, but...”  
  
“Ken, wow, what a name for someone in Schitt' Creek. Is he our age?”  
  
“Uh, yeah?”  
  
“Just when I didn’t think it was possible to meet a thirty-something named Ken!” David shook his head in disbelief as he turned towards Patrick.  
  
“He has a brother named Tommy, too, if you can believe that.”  
  
“I can’t, I was already having trouble with _Ken_.” 

  
Patrick laughed. Everything with David was so easy. It looked at the time, what he thought seemed like only a five minute conversation with David had already been two hours of driving. _Effortless._ _  
__  
_“I am a take charge guy, David. I like to be upfront with people. I learned my lesson after having a fiancée of half a year and having to break off the engagement.”  
  
“ _Engagement?!_ Patrick, y-you were engaged?”  
  
“Yeah,” Patrick said, grimacing. This was obviously a lot to throw at a person, out of nowhere. “I was engaged to a woman named Rachel before breaking it off and running away to Schitt’s Creek.” _To a much better life_ , he wanted to say.  
  
“Well, just be honest with your... Ken doll and reinforce how you feel. If he gets all plasticky on you-”  
  
“-David!” Patrick rolled his eyes.  
  
“What? I’m just saying that I have known plenty of people who have taken advantage of me and I can tell you that none of them ever bought me flowers. But if it really bothers you and he won’t relent, perhaps it’s time to reevaluate your friendship. No one should have to deal with unwelcome people in their lives; least of all you.” David looked over at Patrick with eyes that were serious, but a smile that was generous and sympathetic.  
  
“Thank you, David.” Patrick said, glancing back at him. “And for what it’s worth, you deserve more than you have been given in the past. Those people were crazy for not realizing how great you are.” _I’m crazy about you.  
  
"_So you were engaged and then came here...to Schitt's Creek. You'll have to explain that one." David said, pulling Patrick out of the sweet thought he was having.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Patrick said, scratching the back of his head. "It's a little embarrassing." David reached over to lay a hand on Patrick's knee.   
  
"I promise honey, there's nothing you could say that would be embarrassing. My life has been one embarrassment after another. So spill." 

Patrick warmed at David calling him _honey_ and he really wanted to argue with David on his points, but David was asking Patrick about _his_ past and it wasn't the time to derail that conversation. They had time so Patrick explained all of the details except for the fact he was discovering that after he had moved to Schitt’s Creek he was developing feelings for David. That could come later or not at all. He had a great thing going with his business partner and that was good enough. 

  
As the car settled into a comfortable silence, Patrick turned the music up on the radio and they spent the rest of their journey home singing along to the songs being played on the staticky stations that faded in and out.  
  
Upon driving closer to town and the signal cleared, both Patrick and David _recognized the first few notes of the next song at the same time._ _  
_  
“David, you like this song?” Patrick asked, as David visibly shifted in his seat, sitting up straighter to give the tune proper attention.  
  
“Uh, yes? Did you need to ask? This diva is a _legend_ .”  
  
“I think for me, the best part about this song isn’t the beat it’s the…”  
  
“Words,” they said at the same time, looking at each other with pink on their cheeks and ears. There was a noticeable change in temperature in the car. Patrick smiled and looked down at his lap.  
  
They belted the notes and David rolled down the windows as they both began to sing along. “ _And I’m stuck on your heart! I hang on every word you say! Tear us apart, baby, I would rather be dead, Ohhh..."_ _  
__  
_They each knew the lyrics so well and at some point Patrick had begun holding an invisible microphone and David was banging his hands against the steering wheel in rhythm, keeping time with Tina Turner. Patrick couldn’t stop watching David wildly unguarded and uncharacteristically carefree.

  
Patrick stopped singing to smile to himself, deeply content in the moment. This was the life he was meant to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I have loved the comments on this story so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken and Patrick go to an arcade and entertainment place for a birthday party.  
> Later there's a moment between Patrick and David.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excited to bring this chapter to you today!
> 
> Grateful to [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) who beta'd this quickly so I could get it out.

A week later, feeling a little more settled into their friendship again, but proceeding with caution, Ken invited Patrick to his little sister’s birthday party. They drove separately, meeting a couple of towns over at a place with go karts and arcade games. Things seemed to be going well between them and he found himself actually laughing hard at Ken’s story from work. It seemed like maybe they were going to be able to move past the awkward incidents of the past.  
  
Ken dragged a pleasantly tipsy Patrick over to a game where all they had to do was throw plastic balls at clowns, knocking them down.  
  
Ken was cracking up during the game, exclaiming loudly as Patrick played. “Oh my god, they just keep coming back up! Get that one! No, far right! Oh no, the row below all came back up!”  
  
It felt like they could get back, easing into their friendship again. At one point, though, Patrick did catch Ken watching him throw the plastic balls with more interest than was necessary, as he aimed at the maniacally laughing clowns, taunting him. Patrick was proud he still had a fast arm from being a pitcher on his college baseball team for a couple of years and was pleased that he was fairly successful at the ridiculous game.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Patrick could see Ken staring at his arms as he swung over and over like a pro to knock down the targets. Even though Patrick was sore afterwards, they both had accumulated enough tickets from the machine to get a giant stuffed panda for the birthday girl.  
  
At one point, when Ken was busy preparing the Sweet 16 slideshow for the party, Patrick went to play a few games of Hot Shot Basketball on his own. Ken's sister took the opportunity to pull him aside to one of the games on the far end of the room.  
  
“Hey, Patrick!” She hugged him, like they hadn’t just met. “I’m so glad you came to my party!”   
  
They stood in front of the whack-a-mole game, Patrick was already feeding the machine.  
  
“Yeah, of course Congratulations on turning 16! Are you excited to finally drive?” He was pounding at the pop-up animals left and right, but still allowing for Nikki to whack some on her own.  
  
“Yeah! Uhm, it is _really_ exciting. Ken’s been teaching me some stuff this week to prepare for the test. He’s a great brother, you know.” 

  
Patrick flinched. He knew she was aiming to take a little jab at him. Ken was a good guy, even if things had been tense between them lately.“Yeah, Ken really is a great guy, I bet he-”  
  
“So what _is_ going on with you and my brother?” She asked, interrupting him, still playing the game but her tone serious.  
  
“Oh. Uh. Well, nothing, Nikki, we are just friends. He knows that.”  
  
“Does he?”  
  
“Of course, Nikki, I have told him several times. I just want to be his friend. He knows that’s all I want.”  
  
“Well, what about what my brother wants?” She was still focused on the game, but she sounded almost...angry. “I mean, you both seem to really get along well, why don’t you like him?” 

  
Patrick stopped playing the game and then looked at Ken’s sister. He inhaled and then let out a shaky exhale. This was too much again. Now he was getting questioned from Ken’s sister when they were just trying to figure things out again.. “Nikki, that’s kind of a personal question. Your brother is great, but I don’t have romantic feelings for him. We are just friends. We just had a three month break so that we could reevaluate our friendship. And this, what you’re doing right now, Nikki, it isn’t helping”  
  
“I get that Patrick, but my brother is a _catch,_ a rare find, and somehow in this crazy world he found you. He wants _you._ And you’re just messing with his heart and making him confused. So if I were you, I would either open my eyes and see what I’m missing or I’d stop playing games and leave him alone! But what do I know, I’m just 16, right?”  
  
“Nikki…”  
  
“Just something to think about. I’m protective of my older brother and when I see someone taking advantage of him like you have…”  
  
“Nikki! I am going to stop you right there. I have never taken advantage of your brother. This entire time-”  
  
“He bought you flowers, didn’t he?” 

Patrick stared at her incredulously.  
  
“He paid for tickets to baseball games, right?”  
  
“I never asked-”  
  
“No, you didn’t need to, Patrick. My brother is just a really nice guy and takes care of the people he cares about.” 

  
Patrick backed up, suddenly feeling kind of ill. He looked around the arcade area searching for a water fountain or something, as his mouth went dry.  
  
“I’m sorry this is what you think about me, Nikki, but you have it all wrong. I didn’t ask your brother for anything. I even told him we needed a break. We are… we’re doing much better now.”  
  
The game forgotten, Nikki let the foam hammer drop to the surface of the table. “I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt about all of this, about you being in my brother’s life. I want to think you’re a good guy, but I don’t think you know how much he likes you. He _really_ likes you.”  
  
Patrick could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, overwhelmed by the confrontation. He knew that Ken liked him, of course he knew that, but he had thought they would be able to move past it. Clearly coming to the party was a mistake.”Okay, Nikki. This is your night to celebrate with your friends and I’m not going to intrude on that, so I’m gonna go.. Happy birthday. I’ll think about what you said.”  
Paying his tab at the bar, Patrick waved to Ken who came over immediately, smiling radiantly. 

  
He faltered as soon as he got a better look at Patrick’s face. “Are you ordering us shots or getting another cocktail?” Ken asked, looking hopeful. 

Patrick was way past the point of being Mister Fix-it, so he was honest. “Ken, it’s been a long evening and it seems like... maybe you should explain to your sister that you and I are just friends. That’s what we are, right? Friends?”  
  
“Yes, Patrick. Of course. That’s what I want, anyway. Why- what did she say to you?” 

Patrick clapped Ken on the shoulder and smiled the best he could muster.“You know what, I think I’m just tired and need to get to bed. Nikki is fine. You and I are fine. I just need to get home. I have a long day tomorrow.”  
  
“Can we talk tomorrow?”  
  
“Yeah, Ken, we can talk tomorrow.” Patrick said half-heartedly, attempting a smile.

Ken smiled back and waved him off. “Goodnight Patrick.”  
  
Grumbling and cursing to himself, Patrick took the jacket he had been wearing earlier that night and slammed it on the hood of his car. _No way. No way did that just happen,_ he thought. _No. Way._  
  
The drive back home was depressing, with all the thoughts rattling around in his head. This was too much. Being someone’s friend shouldn’t be this much work.It should be easy. Like it was with David. Patrick groaned as his phone began to alert him he was receiving several messages in a row. He glanced at his phone. Of course they were from Ken.  
  
(9:15pm) **Patrick, I’m so sorry. Nikki told me everything. We are fine. I promise. I’m not mad at you. She told me she told you that I’m mad at you. I could never be mad at you.** **  
****  
**(9:32pm) **Please don’t be angry with me. We just became friends again and I don’t want to lose your friendship.** **  
****  
**(9:45pm) **I can’t believe my sister. I know she means well, but she made you upset and I cannot deal with that. You mean alot to me. You’re one of my best friends here.**

(9:51pm) **Okay, you’re actually my only best friend, haha. You know what I mean though.** **  
****  
**(9:55pm) **Patrick?** **  
****  
**Patrick didn’t text back until he got into town, stopping in the Cafe’s parking lot.  
  
(10:05pm) _Hey Ken, I’m back in SC and wanted you to know. It was just a lot tonight. It will probably be okay, but I just need to think about some stuff. Have a good day tomorrow and thanks for the invite to your sister’s party. It’s obvious you’re a great brother._ _  
  
_

As soon as he shut off his phone again and walked into Cafe Tropical, he saw a familiar face in one of the side booths. _David._ He had on a grey sweater with a small heart on the side with eyes. It looked so soft paired with the white starched button up underneath it. He looked _beautiful._

  
Giving a small wave upon seeing him, David gestured for him to come over.  
  
“Hi, David, may I join you?” Patrick asked, scooting into the booth before David even had a chance to answer.

“Absolutely. I just ordered the chicken noodle soup with a baguette. Because… carbs.”  
  
“Sounds delicious.”  
  
“It actually is pretty good here and vaguely reminds me of the times Adelina made soup for me.” David told him, smiling wistfully.  
  


“Adelina...she was your nanny right?”

“Good memory. Yes, she was.” 

Patrick grinned, letting the tension he’d been carrying since he left Nikki’s party roll off his shoulders in waves. He ordered the same soup that David had, along with some mozzarella sticks. They even tipped them together saying ‘cheers' like some kind of festive, sword-fighting fools. Twyla brought them strawberry milkshakes shakes, winking at Patrick before she left to clean up the other tables. Patrick enjoyed every moment they sat there, talking and laughing.. It was one of the best nights he’d ever had in Schitt’s Creek. 

_Of course it was with David._ _  
__  
_After saying goodnight to David when he dropped him off at the motel, Patrick felt a kind of... zing in his heart...as if he’d had six cups of coffee. He was wired after their conversation and the woes of Ken and Nikki and inappropriate gestures seemed so far away..  
  
That night, though, when he shut off his light next to the bed, Patrick started thinking again. He picked up his phone and sent another message to Ken.  
  
 _Ken, you deserve someone who wants the same things you do. .I don’t want to get your hopes up over me. You deserve someone who can give you everything, and I am not that guy._ _  
__  
_

* * *

_  
_The next day Patrick woke up before his alarm went off, which seemed crazy for how late he’d been out with David. He arrived at Rose Apothecary much earlier than normal and was very surprised to find David was already there.

He peeked from where he was crouching. “Morning, Patrick.”  
  
“Good morning, David. You’re here early.”  
  
“Yeah, I just thought about what you said yesterday and I wanted to get here when you got here. I mean, it won’t happen all the time...”  
  
“Yeah, let’s not get crazy...” 

David shot him a look which made Patrick smile widely.  
  
“ _Anyway,”_ David said, rolling his eyes, “I thought we could talk about some potential vendors we have on the spreadsheet to contact next, if you’re interested.” 

Suddenly David was in his space and _oh_ Patrick reveled in it.  
  
“I am..good.. I mean, I am... amenable to that. Just as long as I don’t have to test out anything with cat hair. I know you think it’s funny when I break into hives, but...”  
  
The chimes hanging over the door dinged and they both looked to the front door. In walked Ken with a bouquet of flowers in various shades of yellow and green.  
  
“Ken, what are you-”  
  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, on behalf of my sister. I hope… no, I _know_ you and I can get past this.”  
  
“Ken. You _really_ didn’t have to get these. You really _shouldn’t_ have gotten these..”   
  


Ken made a valiant effort to keep Patrick engaged in conversation every time he tried to dismiss him. Patrick persisted, wanting to keep the store, he and David’s space free from drama.   
  


He escorted Ken to his car to encourage him to leave. He said ‘goodbye’ again and walked back to the door of the store. He figured he might need to explain why Ken had visited the store. And what the flowers were for this time.  
  
Just as he was trying to step in the door, David was scrambling to get out. Patrick could tell his eyes wet with tears.   
  


“It’s… it’s just... great you and Ken worked things out. You’ll be a cute couple.”  
  
Patrick stood in the entrance of the Apothecary, holding Ken’s fucking apology flowers, and trying not to fall apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you missed the Easter eggs from Chapters 4 & 5  
> \- Radish wine came from "Moira Rose" in season 6. Loved the idea of them actually trying out radish wine.  
> \- D&P stayed at Schrute Farms so congrats to HeartFullOfRoses for finding it. (beet wine, stories, bed and breakfast..just didn't add in the manure fight) I love and miss The Office a lot. D&P staying here is an absolute riot!  
> -That almost kiss was an inspiration from "Love, Victor." That kiss was electric and amazing in the show. Who's looking forward to season 2?  
> -Ken, the doll, has a younger brother named Tommy. Barbie had a friend named Nikki. Also, if you have not been to the Barbie Expo in Montreal, I highly suggest you go there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has a heart to heart with David and then with Ken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter...here we go! I am so proud of this and what this story actually means to me. Hopefully now I can release the ghosts of my own personal _Ken_. Thanks for being on this journey with me. I have enjoyed all of the comments and praise. 
> 
> Three enthusiastic cheers for [blackandwhiteandrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose) who was so encouraging and helped me get this done. Thank you so much! You make me brave with my writing.

  
Looking down at the bouquet in his hands, Patrick decided to grab one of the Rose Apothecary mason jars and filled it with water from the tap.  
  


Walking back to the front of the store, the first thing Patrick wanted to do with the mason jar was to slam it on the ground and watch the glass explode to match the flair in his temper. But upon glancing at the immaculately buffed hardwood he rejected the thought, not wanting to give David something else to worry about Plus the daffodils and daisies actually were beautiful, and someone would enjoy them. It would be a shame to see them get crushed and ruined by shattered glass.

Instead, he placed the flowers in the back room where he didn’t have to look at them, on a shelf behind tall shampoo bottles.  
  
Once Patrick had done that, he took several gulps from his water bottle, thinking of his next move. He pulled his phone from his pocket and attempted to call David. Just as he suspected, the call went to voicemail. On his fourth attempt, Patrick finally left a message. 

“Hi, P...hi, David.” He shook his head at himself, almost repeating the same nervousness David had when he first called Patrick to explain his idea for Rose Apothecary. He took a deep breath. “I don’t know what you saw, but Ken and I are _not_ together. H I’m just being… feeling weird on the phone right now, okay, um, call me? Bye!” He said loudly, annoyed at himself and the whole damn situation. Patrick slammed the phone down on the counter, just as a few customers came into the store. Duty calls.  
  
A couple of hours later, Patrick couldn’t handle the stress of being by himself at their store while he knew David was upset somewhere. The last thing he wanted to do was to spook David by leaving too many voicemails. When the final customer cleared, Patrick printed off the inventory sheets to double check everything out on the floor. The least he could do was keep things in order around the store. He was halfway through the first sheet when he heard the chimes at the door. He looked up, startled when he saw him.“David...”  
  
He was just inside the entryway, wearing a different sweater than he’d had on earlier. It kind of looked like the sweater he’d worn the first day Patrick met him. Even standing there looking sad, he was the most beautiful thing Patrick had ever seen. 

“Hi,” David said, walking towards Patrick with a bag and two beverages in his hand.  
  
“Hi,” Patrick parroted back. “David, what you saw...”  
  
“No, Patrick, please don’t. You don’t owe me an explanation. I overreacted.”  
  
“But I’d like to explain if you’d let me.”

“No, it’s just...today I was the anniversary, I guess you’d call it... of… of when we lost everything. And you getting those flowers from someone who obviously cares about you...” His voice trailed off, eyes cast down.  
  
“Go on, David. I’m listening,” he said, holding his hand to David’s shoulder gingerly.  
  
“I think I just got upset because I want … that. A friendship or … whatever you want to call it… like that. I think that’s what I’ve always wanted, was just for someone to care enough to do the just-because gifts or even a simple...” 

Patrick’s heart clenched inside.“Bouquet of flowers?” Patrick finished for him. 

Blinking the unshed tears from his eyes, David raised his chin to look at Patrick solemnly and that look shattered Patrick into a thousand pieces.  
  
“Oh, David.” He took the items David was holding and placed them on the table and wrapped his arms around David squeezing him tight. After a moment, he felt David’s arms wrap softly around his shoulders in return. “I’m so sorry it’s the anniversary. I wish I had known.” 

David squeezed tighter and he shook his head against the hollow of Patrick’s neck. “No. It’s fine. I try to forget about it every year.”

For a hug between business partners, it was beginning to feel like more than just a friendly embrace. But David seemed to be practically melting into it and Patrick wasn’t going to break them apart for anything. 

He sighed, resting his chin on David’s shoulder, allowing him to take whatever he needed from that moment. He knew David wanted a friend - or maybe more - to lean on and show how much they cared. Patrick could do that and more importantly, he _wanted_ to do that.  
  
As if the universe was determined to fuck with him as much as possible, Patrick couldn’t believe what he thought he saw through the window of the store. There was Ken walking down the sidewalk with someone leaving the cafe. Turning away from the window, Patrick embraced David tighter, feeling him sniffing and wiping his eyes. A few moments later David was pulling away from the hug, looking a little wrecked but also somehow at peace. 

* * *

  
After the dust had settled between David and Patrick, Patrick was starting to feel much more optimistic about his relationship with David. 

The following day, Patrick received several memes from Ken, who was obviously attempting to get them back into normal conversation.. It must have seemed good enough that Ken felt like he could call and ask Patrick out “just as friends” for Valentine’s Day the following week. 

“That’s a nice offer, Ken,” Patrick said, his voice dropping as his mood shifted from cautiously friendly to highly aggravated at having to turn Ken down _again_. “But I’m planning to go out with someo… some friends that night..”

“Oh. Right. I’ll leave to do that. Hope you and your... friends have fun.”Ken told him, not trying to hide his disappointment.

Feeling unusually brave at the idea of spending Valentine’s Day with a friend, Patrick called David, who picked up on the third ring.

“Choke on a tampon, Alexis!” David hissed in a whisper that was barely a whisper at all and then changed his tone. “Hello, how can I- Oh my god, just leave already!” 

Patrick could hear a groan at the other end, knowing it was Alexis’ exasperation with her brother at the moment. He didn’t miss a beat, though. “Okay, but where should I go?” Patrick teased. 

“Uhm, what? No, that was for my sister.”

“Obviously.”

“Yes, obviously. Now what can I do for you, Patrick?”  
  
“Oh, I wanted to know if you are available for Valentine’s Day next week. I-I mean both you and Stevie. Do you know if Stevie is available for that night?”  
  
“Oh. Valentine’s Day. Yeah, apparently I am so beloved that Stevie has already invited me to a spa in ElmDale for a couples massage.”

“Mm, that’s a bit of a stretch.”  
  
David huffed. “Well, regardless of that fact, she’s dragging me to another town and I am not fully convinced she’d not going to murder me.”  
  
Patrick laughed. “Okay, David. It’s no big deal. I just wanted to see if you had plans.”  
  
“Another time, though?”   
  
Patrick’s heart dropped. “Sure, David, we can do that.” He hung up the phone and leaned all the way back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, sighing. So much for that plan.  
  
A few days passed and David and Patrick were back at work,trying to find new ways to bring in customers. David was not particularly on board with the basic buy two, get one promotion, as he thought it was “off brand” for the store.  
  
Patrick suggested hosting an Open Mic Night despite David's multiple immediate objections. 

David was flailing, "What is even the best case scenario? I know what the worst case scenario is.. I watch Bob do improv or … or beatboxing!"  
  
Patrick snorted. “Noted, David. But I think you’d have a much better time of it, if you just … lean in. . You can trust me, David, I promise.”  
  
“Mmkay, but if Twyla brings her marionettes, you’re cleaning up the store by yourself.”  
  
“That sounds like a fair deal,” Patrick chuckled.  
David walked away from the conversation, rounding the corner to the back room,“Oh god! What’s that- What’s that?”  
  
“This is called an acoustic guitar, David. What, you’ve seen one of these before right?”  
  
David came back out, glaring at him.“Yes, I have seen one. What is it doing in our store?”  
Patrick looked at David while he slipped the strap over his shoulder. “It’s for the Open Mic Night.”  
  
“Oh. Right. When we were talking about the Open Mic Night, I thought that you would be hosting it, not _performing_ at it.”  
  
“Well, it’s customary for the host to perform at least one song to get the crowd going.”  
  
“Is it?” David’s voice had risen two octaves. 

Patrick loved it when he could get David so flustered. “And I thought I would sing an original song?”  
  
“An original song…”  
  
“But then, I thought, you know, it’s probably best to stick with a classic.”  
  
“Did you? Well, that is very exciting for you and for our...store.”  
  
“So I’m sensing some apprehension, but this is just meant to get customers flowing through the store again.”  
  
“Mmm! Well, if you are confident to put yourself and our friendship at risk like that, then I am...87% behind you.”  
  
“Good to know. So now the only question is, do I wear my fringed vest... or more importantly, do I wear anything under it?” Patrick teased, strumming chords on his guitar and biting his lip as he slipped past David, into the back room. He was pretty sure David’s face was flushed.

David was still nervous the night of the event, so much so that he was asking Patrick if it was really necessary to actually have people perform. “Is it really necessary? They’re all here, why don’t we just let them drink and shop?”

Patrick shook his head and moved over to the stage area they had set-up, smiling at everyone.“Well, I’m gonna get the party started right after I tune up this little baby,” he said, feeling out the chords and tuning it just right for the song. “I’d like to dedicate this song, _as a gift_ , to my best friend and business partner, David Rose. There he is, you can’t miss him. This one’s for you, man.”  
  
He wasn't sure, but it looked like David’s eyes were shining, wet with tears, while he played "The Best.” 

It wasn’t difficult to keep looking over at David while he sang. Even with all the other people in the room, he didn’t notice anyone but David. He realized in that moment, as he sang the words ‘ _I can feel you babe, even when I’m alone. baby don’t let go’,_ he had no desire to look at anyone else … possibly ever. Not only did he want to give David a song, but he wanted to shower David with gifts and attention all the time. He’d never felt something so strong in his gut like that before. He _wanted_ David Rose and he was going to figure out a way to tell him how he felt.  
  
When the song was over, David approached him as if they were two magnets, pulled together by an unseen force. David threw his arms around Patrick’s shoulders to hug him and tell him how much he loved the song. And then slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
Patrick was relishing the hug, right up until David whacked his bicep. “What was that for?!”  
  
“That’s for not telling me you could sing like that.”  
  
Patrick scowled. “What? I’ve told you before that I could sing. You’ve heard me in the car!”  
  
“Not like that.” David said, his voice barely above a whisper.

A warm tingle spread through Patrick’s body at David’s words and the feeling of his breath against his neck. He didn’t want to pull away from David or whatever might be starting to happen at that moment, but he knew it wasn’t the time. 

They both let go tentatively, each wiping at their eyes as nonchalantly as possible. . 

David managed to make it through the rest of the show, unbothered by the remaining acts of questionable talents. He kept sneaking looks at Patrick, finding him no matter where he was in the room. Patrick was already always looking back when David would catch his eye. 

The crowd was beginning to disperse, with customers milling around the store. Some patrons cashing in with their final drink tickets. David surprised Patrick by coming close into his space, and looking like he was about to say something. His expression was open in a way Patrick didn’t recognize and there was something else he couldn’t name. 

Suddenly someone appeared behind David, and from what Patrick could tell were easily two dozen red roses, hiding the person carrying them.

 _Fucking Ken with another fucking floral arrangement._ _  
__  
_“Patrick, congratulations, I...”  
  
“Ken! What are you doing here?!” Patrick demanded.  
  
“I just thought this was cause to celebrate! This was your performance debut in Schitt’s Creek! But now that you’re looking at me that way, maybe I should have gone with something different..?”

David backed away from their conversation after Ken gave David a look that suggested David should leave them alone. 

Patrick was not pleased. It had been the perfect time for him to talk to David while he seemed to be relaxed and willing. And then Ken ruined that moment.  
  
Trying not to draw attention, Patrick took Ken to the back room, giving them some space for a conversation Ken was not going to enjoy. "Ken, why did you get these for me?"  
  
"You told me you love roses."  
  
"Ken, you can’t keep..” Patrick paused to take a deep breath, willing himself to not give in to the intensity of his aggravation. I have _told_ you not to buy me flowers and you _keep. showing. up._ here or at Ray’s and you _keep. bringing. me_ flowers. And red... _red_ roses?! There's got to be two dozen here. And _why_ red?"  
  
"I just thought... I thought we were friends again."  
  
"Nope. No, Ken. Red roses are a romantic gesture. You buy red roses for someone you _love_. Y-you’ve gone too far this time. This is all too much."

Ken grimaced and stared down at the roses. "I guess maybe I went a little overboard."

"You think? This just isn't working.. We tried, but between your sister giving me guilt trips and the constant displays of affection…”  
  
“I-I’ll try to be better, Patrick,” Ken said, giving his best attempt at fighting off a sob. “You and I, we can-”  
  
“No, Ken, there is no ‘you and I’. You and I will never be in a relationship. And really… we can’t be friends anymore." Patrick looked down and saw the unusual shoes Ken was wearing. What the hell kind of basic bitch footwear was that? He immediately had to stop himself from smiling at thinking something David would have undoubtedly said.

“I’m so sorry I keep fucking up. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. You can still keep the flowers if you’d like.” He held the ostentatious bouquet out toward Patrick again.  
  
Patrick shook his head. "Honestly, I really don't like flowers that much. Especially not now.” He took another breath. “I just wish you could have understood who I was because this isn't really my thing."

“Oh, sure you do,” Ken shrugged, eyes cast down. “Everyone loves flowers. You just didn’t like them coming from me.” Ken’s eyes were wet with tears, he looked broken-hearted. “You will love getting flowers when it comes from someone who matters. Obviously that isn't me."

"You don’t know that's true." 

"It is. And you'll be so happy." Ken stated, his voice wobbling. 

_And you'll be so happy._ _  
  
_Feeling compassion for the first friend he had made in town, Patrick hugged Ken as kind of a goodbye. backing out of the hug, Ken looked at Patrick one last time. "I know I came on a little strong, well, maybe really strong with you, but at least I put it all out there. You should think about that for yourself. Get the person you really want."  
  
Patrick stared at him, speechless at what he thought Ken might be insinuating.. 

Ken nodded toward David, and then made his way to exit the store.  
  
Patrick glanced around, noticing the customers had all cleared and David was very carefully balancing himself on a chair as he was taking down a strand of lights. Patrick could hear him humming the song that he’d serenaded him with earlier. With no plan in mind, operating solely on instinct and desire, Patrick determinedly walked to where David was and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down from the chair.  
  
“Patrick! Oh my god, you almost kill-mphh..” David was cut off by Patrick’s lips crashing against his.

Patrick could taste the wine that David had been drinking. He could _taste_ him. Any fear he had about David being a willing recipient dissipated as David leaned into him, one hand sliding around Patrick’s neck to keep him close. 

Patrick’s head was spinning. This was easily the most incredible feeling Patrick ever had experienced. He was kissing a man, a man whom he was pretty sure he just realized he was in _love with_ . He wasn’t sure who moaned, maybe it was him, maybe it was David, maybe it was both of them. He pulled back, feeling more drunk on David Rose than any alcohol he could remember.  
  
“What was that for?” David asked, breathless.  
  
“I should have done that a long time ago.” Patrick said, searching David’s face for any sign of displeasure.  
  
“Mmm, how long ago?”He cocked his head in curiosity.  
  
“The bed and breakfast,” Patrick replied, taking the opportunity to kiss David’s neck lightly, as he wrapped his arms around David’s waist.

David sighed, and reached up with one hand to tilt Patrick’s head and kiss him. He wanted Patrick to feel everything he’d been holding back, everything he’d been hoping for. “I loved the song,” David said, mumbling against his lips. “It reminded me of my most favorite day. A day I haven’t had in a long, long time. ”  
  
“Yeah, David,” he said, kissing him again. “Me, too.”

* * *

  
A couple of days before Valentine’s Day Stevie couldn’t take it anymore. The looks. The kissing. The touching. “This constant onslaught of affection is gross, but you can have the package for the overnight stay.”  
  
“Really, Stevie?” Patrick asked, enthusiastically..  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think I could handle listening to David about you the _entire_ time anyway.” 

David scoffed at her words, rolling his eyes. 

Patrick squeezed him in excitement. “Thank you, Stevie, that’s really generous.”  
  
“Don’t mention it, but I will be taking these,” she said, grabbing two bottles of red wine and tossing a wink over her shoulder as she left the store. 

“So, there’s a bit of a catch, then,” David muttered before Patrick took the opportunity to scoop David into his arms, sliding his hands into his back pockets, and kissing him deeply. “Oh my god, Patrick. Seriously? In the store?”  
  
“I can’t help it, David, I’m just so...so….happy. We get to stay overnight at a spa. With his and her … well and his.. massages, look!” Patrick showed David the card with two one-hour massages.

“Well, that’s insulting,” David said, but then Patrick was kissing him again. He leaned them both back against the wall, keeping David’s mouth occupied for the next several minutes.  
  


* * *

  
One afternoon, six months and five days into their relationship (not that he was counting), Patrick walked into the store to find a bouquet on display at the cash counter. He stopped to take it in- the black irises, deep plum calla lilies, burgundy black dahlias, chocolate cosmos, and so dark-they’re-almost black Baccara roses. The arrangement was so striking and unusual, he knew immediately it could only be from David Rose. These were the kind of flowers that expressed passion and intensity, a depth of feeling that might not make sense to just anyone. The midnight blue vase holding them up only added to the sense of … magic, was the only word that seemed right. Everything about David was … kind of magic.  
  
“These are amazing,” he said, out loud, as if David were in the room.  
  
“You like them?”  
  
Patrick spun around as soon as he heard David’s voice, low and sultry coming from behind the curtain. “Like them? David, no, I love them.” 

And that’s when it hit him, just how much he appreciated those flowers. From someone he loved, someone who _mattered_ to him. Someone he had built a life and a business with. 

He leaned over to get a closer whiff of the intoxicating aroma from the arrangement and nearly swooned at the scent.

“They have different meanings,” David began explaining. “Lilies mean faithfulness, the irises are for admiration, the baccara roses mean a strong depth of love and romance, and the dahlias are for elegance.” 

Patrick felt almost immeasurably warm and fuzzy at the thought that each bloom had been handpicked for him, that someone would take their time to choose carefully, just for him. Though there was one David didn’t explain.  
  
“And what do these mean, David?” He pointed to the chocolate cosmos.  
  
“Uhm,” David said, then cleared his throat. “They might mean that ‘I love you more than anyone ever could?’” 

Seeing the blush creep over David’s cheeks, Patrick raced over to cup his jaw and kiss him, pressing his lips against David’s, earnestly trying to convey all of the love he had in his heart. He looked fondly into David’s eyes, “I love you, too, David Rose. More than I thought could ever love anyone.”  
  
“Well, it’s not a contest,” David stated, and Patrick laughed before kissing him again.  
  
Patrick noticed there was a card and picked it up to read. He nearly choked as he scanned it over, a giant grin forming on his face. "Are these seriously 'thank you for fucking me' flowers, David?"

"Mmm, mmhmm," David replied, his cheeks going brighter red.

"And it was just s _o damn good_ I deserved flowers, huh?" He teased, wrapping his hands around David.  
  
"I just thought you were especially... enthusiastic last night and that should be celebrated."

"David Rose got me this _beautiful_ bouquet because I’m the best he’s ever had!” Patrick exclaimed, obviously very pleased with himself. “Can I put this on Instagram? Or is that more of a tweet?” 

"O-kay. Now you've lost the whole meaning of this and I'm taking them back,” David grumbled, reaching for the vase.  
  
Patrick grasped his arm, pulling him back to kiss his cheek. “I’m sorry. It was really sweet, David. I love you, and if you didn’t already know it, I _really_ enjoyed last night, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely hope you loved the ending. Be well, my friends.


End file.
